A Long and Winding Road
by Angeomon
Summary: Life is soo uncertain, you never know what's around the bend...


**A Long and Winding Road**

**Angeomon**

Hello everyone, I'm back… I've been really busy.

Well this is another fic I've had with me. It's a one-shot and I might take it off later on anyways. Reviews and critique are welcome, Flames are not. Do excuse the grammar and spellings.

As always I don't own the anime series I write fictions of, only the ideas, stories and my original characters.

Thank you!

* * *

"_Use this as a means of contacting me... When you need me I shall come to you"_

*_I wonder sometimes why I ever believed him. I would love to say that my acts were all due to his manipulation. I wanted to hate him… I do…I don't… He would never have won if I hadn't believed him…. I was jealous of Miaka. It wasn't all him. It was me as well_.*

Sometimes Yui would wonder of what might have been, if only she could forget all that she had done. For a moment she would wish that it weren't true. That she had been betrayed by her best friend and he really truly did love her.. Just to make the guilt go away. Just for a moment…

_Kindergarten__ … _"Mummy? Why do you wear tat earling… did you loosge the otle one?" Yui looked at her baby girl, "No sweetie, I'm still looking for its pair."

She really didn't have any real complaints. She had a loving husband, a sweet if not a little rough and tumble daughter *_Just had to let her make friends with all the neighborhood boys*_

"_Why do you still wear that Yui?" _She smiled and turned around "_So I never forget."…. *So I never forget….*_

_High school… "_Mom! It soo cool. Please can I wear that??" Yui did not bother looking up from her book "No dear, knowing you, you'd probably lose it." "But…" "No" "Hump! That's not cool!!!"

Sometimes when she saw Hitomi and Sayuri together, she wondered who influenced whose child more. Miaka and Taka's Hitomi seemed to take so much after Yui, Sayuri… She took after Miaka. She could see themselves in their children.. and sometimes it frightened her. She only hoped things worked out for the both of them. *_I pray they both find someone to love them as unconditionally as we did. I don't want those smiles to every go away.*_

_College… _"So did you ever find that pair Mom?" Yui could not help but smile at her daughter. She had grown up to be a beautiful girl. She and Hitomi were great friends just like their mothers *_thankfully they have more faith in each other than I did*_ "Can I at least wear it to the Graduation ceremony? Then you can meet…" *_She's blushing!!! My tomboy of a girl is blushing!!!!* "…_then you can meet my friend. His name is … Ill introduce you two at the ceremony!" and with that she ran off.

Oh she'd heard of this boy. Whispered conversations, telephone calls for projects or forgotten homework to a study partner which would last for hours. Though he never came home, it seemed as though he were already a part of their lives. Unspoken, unknown and as yet unnamed… As yet…

_Graduation Ceremony…_ "We did it!!" Hitomi and Sayuri jumped for joy. That's when she saw her parents. "Oh! Sorry Tomi I gotta introduce someone to mom n dad" "*Snicker* Go gett'em tiger!"

She took a detour towards a large group of seniors pushing and shoving her way to a certain blond. "There you are! Come on my mom's right over there!" Azure eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked down at her blushing face "Eager are we?" "Ppft! don't make me drag you!"

"..Such a talented daughter you have, you must be so proud of her Mrs Kajiwara!" Mrs. Takahashi beamed with pride, as did Yui as she watched her leave. *_Yes I am"_ She turned to watch her dear husband who had entered into a friendly argument with a teacher about responsible adults making responsible children.. or something of the sort. "Mom!" Yui turned to watch as her daughter came running towards her holding the arm of a boy and seeming to drag him *_Though by the way he's holding himself I'd think he's letter her!.....!*_ Yui watched speechless as her daughter stopped in front of her with her 'friend', blushing like never before. "Mom, this is Ayur, he's… my boyfriend!"

"Hello Ms Yui" … The same voice, the same eyes. Yui watched the happy couple, each with a single earring in one ear. A part of a pair.

* * *

Yes I know my fics are short, but so is my attention span ;p . I try. I really do. Do tell me what you guys think.

 :)


End file.
